The present invention relates generally to a filtered fluid dispensing system, and more particularly to a filtration system employing a sprayer in which a filter media is housed for dispensing filtered fluid.
Water intended for human consumption or for use in certain applications employing a sprayer in which a filter media is housed for dispensing is expected to be either free of harmful constituents or contain concentrations of such constituents that are below harmful levels. To provide water for use in homes and businesses, municipalities utilize industrial scale processes in an effort to eliminate or reduce harmful constituents present in water drawn from large, naturally occurring water sources. Potable water is also frequently obtained on a smaller scale from wells and springs and usually without any treatment prior to consumption.
Unfortunately, the cleanliness of a particular water supply is sometimes questionable. The consistency and efficiency of treatment by municipalities may vary due to numerous factors such as heavy rainfall, equipment failures, and usage levels. Depending upon the seriousness of a variation in treatment, a municipality may be forced to notify its users that further treatment of the water supplied, e.g. boiling, is required at the point of use before consumption or use is safe. Water obtained directly from a natural source may also become suspect depending upon environmental conditions near the source. For example, wells and springs can become contaminated due to rain water run-off washing a contaminant into the source.
In response, fluid filtration devices have been developed. Such devices range from those located at the point-of-use (e.g. the spigot of a kitchen sink, gravity-flow dispensers such as water pitchers, and low-pressure dispensers such as sports bottles) to the generally bulkier point-of-entry units hidden from view within the plumbing of a home or office.
While a particular application may require the availability of both filtered and unfiltered liquid, current devices may not allow the user to select between filtered and unfiltered flow. For example, existing point-of-entry units generally provide filtered fluid to all points-of-use within a dwelling or building regardless of whether filtered fluid is needed at each location. Existing point-of-use systems provide filtered fluid at specific locations, but may not allow selection between filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid. Some point-of-use systems are installed at the end-of-tap of the faucet assembly provided with a conventional sink. However, these systems tend to be bulky and consume space needed for using the sink. Current end-of-tap systems are offset to the side of the tap and may required a large housing to contain the filter media. In addition to consuming space, these units may not be aesthetically acceptable to consumers.
Accordingly, a need exists for liquid filtration devices suitable in size and scale for residential or office use. In addition, a system is also needed that allows the user to select between filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid. Even more desirably, there exists a need for a filtered fluid system that saves space when used with the faucet assembly of a conventional sink.
The present invention provides a system for dispensing filtered fluid at the point-of-use. In specific embodiments, the present invention provides a filtered fluid dispensing system that may be used to selectively dispense filtered fluid or unfiltered fluid. The system may include a flexible conduit connected to a dispenser housing equipped with a nozzle such that the filtered fluid dispensing system may by used as a sprayer when dispensing filtered or, in some embodiments, unfiltered fluid.
The filtered fluid dispensing system includes a dispenser housing with an unfiltered fluid inlet through which unfiltered fluid may enter the housing and a filtered fluid outlet through which filtered fluid may exit the housing. At least one valve is structured within the housing and is in fluid communication with the unfiltered fluid inlet and the filtered fluid outlet. At least one actuator, in mechanical communication with the valve, allows the flow of fluid through the dispenser housing to be externally controlled. A filter is also located within the dispenser housing so that the system may dispense filtered fluid through the filtered fluid outlet. Accordingly, upon using the actuator to activate the valve, unfiltered fluid may enter the dispenser housing through the unfiltered fluid inlet, pass through the filter contained within the dispenser housing, and exit the housing through the filtered fluid outlet.
The filtered fluid dispensing system of the present invention may also be connected to the water supply of a conventional kitchen sink, or may replace the sprayer provided with the faucet assembly of a conventional sink. The user is thereby provided with a system for dispensing filtered fluid with a sprayer for consumption, cleaning, and the like. In some embodiments, the filtered fluid dispensing system may allow the user to select between filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid, thereby providing the user with a choice depending upon the particular application. In addition, the dispenser housing of the present invention may be structured so that filtered water may be dispensed without requiring removal of the dispenser housing from the dispenser support on the sink. The valving of the dispenser housing may be configured to provide for a continuous on position to aid with filling large containers such as pots used with cooking.
For installations where the present invention is connected to the sprayer connection of a conventional sink, the filtered fluid dispensing system may include various features for ensuring that the existing water pressure is sufficient to properly operate the shuttle valve located in a conventional faucet assembly. By way of example only, the dispenser housing may be directly connected to the main unfiltered fluid supply so as to by-pass the shuttle valve. Alternatively, a separate valve may also be added to the fluid outlet of the conventional faucet assembly to direct fluid flow into the dispensing system. In still another alternative, a boosting mechanism may be provided that assists the shuttle valve to ensure its proper operation when the filtered fluid dispensing system is utilized. Provision may also be made for the near instantaneous switching from the flow of unfiltered fluid to filtered fluid from the dispensing system such that the shuttle valve continues to properly operate when the system is dispensing filtered fluid.
Additional features may also be incorporated into the present invention. By way of example only, the filtered fluid dispensing system may include an unfiltered fluid outlet through which unfiltered fluid may exit the dispenser housing. In accordance therewith, a valve may be structured to allow either filtered or unfiltered fluid to exit the dispenser housing. The valve may be activated by a single actuator structured to allow selective dispensing from the system, or may include a first and second actuator acting upon the valve for dispensing filtered and unfiltered fluid respectively from the dispenser housing.
In some embodiments, the filtered fluid dispensing system may include two valves, one each for the filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid. In this embodiment two actuators are provided, each one in mechanical communication with a valve, whereby the user may select either filtered or unfiltered fluid for dispensing from the dispenser housing.
In another embodiment, the filtered fluid dispensing system may include two valves, one each for the filtered fluid and unfiltered fluid. The valves are then connected to a single actuator structured to allow the present invention to dispense either filtered or unfiltered fluid from the dispenser housing. In still another embodiment, the present invention may include two actuators, each in mechanical communication with a single valve. The valve is structured to allow the dispensing of either filtered or unfiltered fluid depending upon which actuator the user activates.
Additional valves or valving mechanisms, additional actuators, and additional fluid outlets may also be utilized in various embodiments to allow selective dispensing of either filtered or unfiltered fluid from the housing.
The dispenser housing may be structured to allow the ready removal of the filter for replacement with a new filter. The filter media selection may depend on the volume of flow, the type of impurities, and the identity of the fluid being filtered. For water filtration, the filter media may include activated charcoal, a charge-modified material, or an ion-exchange resin, or zeolite-containing materials. These serve only as examples as other media are available or may be developed that can be used in conjunction with the present invention. The filter media may be granular, laminated, packed, extruded, or the like. Additionally, the dispenser housing may be structured to accept filters having a variety of physical shapes.
An indicator may be included to notify the user that the filter has reached the end of its useful life. By way of example only, the indicator may have an electronic sensor that notifies the user through a light bar or other visible means the status of the filter""s remaining life. The sensor may measure filter life based upon the total volume of flow, number of uses, changes in the volume flow through the dispenser housing, and the like. Alternatively, the indicator may simply notify the user that the filter media is spent.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.